ABSTRACT ? Core A The overall goals of the Mayo Clinic SPORE in Ovarian Cancer are to stimulate innovative research in ovarian cancer and to expedite the translation of discoveries into new and better methods of prevention, detection and treatment of this disease. The Administrative Core has facilitated progress toward these goals by serving as the organizational hub of the Mayo Ovarian SPORE during Years 1-5 of funding. During the next funding period (Years 6-10), it will continue to provide organizational and communications support for the SPORE leadership, research projects, scientific cores and developmental programs [Developmental Research Program (DRP) and Career Development Program (CDP)]. Specifically, the Administrative Core will: 1) provide leadership and organizational support to SPORE investigators; 2) oversee formal procedures for scientific review of SPORE research projects; 3) oversee and facilitate the efforts of all cores; 4) manage and coordinate SPORE fiscal activities; 5) monitor accrual, including minority accrual, to all SPORE clinical trials, population research studies and biospecimen collections; 6) provide guidance and administrative support to the DRP and CDP leadership; 7) facilitate the activities of the Executive Committee and implement its decisions; 8) facilitate engagement of the SPORE advocates; 9) facilitate reviews of the SPORE by the EAB and ISAC; 10) organize monthly SPORE seminars, scientific meetings and the annual retreat; 11) assure ongoing integration of the Ovarian SPORE with the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center and its Women's Cancer Program; 12) serve as the administrative liaison between the Mayo Ovarian SPORE, the NCI SPORE Program, other Mayo SPOREs, and external collaborators; 13) identify and catalyze research collaborations in ovarian cancer, including collaborations with the other Ovarian SPOREs; 14) communicate SPORE-related research developments and opportunities to Mayo investigators; and 15) assist the SPORE Director in preparing reports of Ovarian SPORE activities, including annual progress reports and the competitive renewal application.